


Invitées dérangeantes  [6]

by eiramew



Series: Promesses [6]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Parce qu'il fallait bien un peu de piment !</p>
    </blockquote>





	Invitées dérangeantes  [6]

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu'il fallait bien un peu de piment !

Après les quelques incidents des premiers jours, Lady Grantham et sa femme de chambre passèrent un merveilleux séjour riche en émotions. Cora et Céline se séparèrent avec tristesse, mais le jeune femme fit promettre à la comtesse de revenir passer du temps à Paris, ce qui la remplit de joie. O'Brien aussi était un peu déçue de quitter la capitale, mais pour des motivations différentes… Poussées par la sympathie de Mlle Beaumont, elles avaient pleinement profité de leur liberté, et elles savaient désormais que le retour à Downton Abbey signifiait également un retour à la crainte et au silence permanent. Leur dernière nuit passée ensemble avait été courte et passionnée. Lorsque Lady Grantham et Sarah montèrent à bord du gros bateau, elles sentirent simultanément leur cœurs se serrer, et la comtesse saisi discrètement la main d' O'Brien. Cora avait voulu repousser leur départ au maximum, elle avait réservé leur places à bord du dernier bateau qui quittait Calais à 19h pour arriver à 21h sur le sol anglais. André, le valet de pied, déposa les valises dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet et sourit une dernière fois à la femme de chambre avant de redescendre sur la quai.

''Ravi de vous avoir rencontrée ''

Avait-il dit en lui tendant une main que Sarah avait serré sans émotion véritables, mais avec une part de gentillesse polie qui lui était inhabituelle. Un tintement de cloche annonça le départ, et le bateau quitta lentement le port, laissant derrière lui un sillon blanc d'écume. Tandis que les passagers se retiraient tour à tour à l’intérieur, Cora et O'Brien demeuraient sur le pont à observer les premières étoiles. Leur souffle chaud contre l'air froid de la soirée formaient de petits nuages vaporeux qui se perdaient dans l'immensité de la nuit. La femme de chambre se tourna vers Lady Grantham.

'' Souhaitez-vous rentrer, madame? Le froid va commencer à devenir pénible.

-Oh non Sarah! Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfère rester ici à contempler le ciel. ''

O'Brien rougit timidement.

'' En fait, j'espérais que vous préféreriez rester dehors. Le scintillement des étoiles a quelque chose de si mystérieux, presque sacré… ''

S'assurant qu'elles n'étaient à vue de personne, Cora laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de sa femme de chambre, rêveuse.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Elles étaient arrivées à Downton en début d'après midi et avaient été accueillies avec enthousiasme. Cora avait été assaillie de question de ses deux filles et Sarah de celles des autres domestiques. O'Brien leur raconta la vie à Paris, les lieux, les gens, les coutumes, les vêtements, la nourriture… Et ils écoutaient, captivés comme ils l'avaient été lorsqu'elle avait raconté son voyage en Inde. Tous les membres du personnel partagèrent leurs désirs de voyage. La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur et tout le monde parti de coucher, des projets plein la tête.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Le lendemain, O'Brien monta le petit déjeuner à la comtesse. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle était en train de lire la pile de courrier qui avait attendu son retour.

'' Bonjour, Sarah

\- Bonjour, madame Cora ''

Sourires tendrement complices. La femme de chambre déposa le plateau sur le lit et commença à faire de l'ordre dans la pièce. Soudain, Lady Grantham poussa une exclamation.

'' Ah! Susan a décidé de repartir en Inde! Pour un mois! ''

O'Brien leva les yeux.

''Vous parlez de Lady Flintcher?

\- Oui, Susan Flintcher. Et … Oh! Quelle audace! Elle me demande si je peux consentir à vous laisser l'accompagner de nouveau! ''

Sarah posa une main sur l'épaule de la comtesse.

'' J'ai promis de ne plus vous quitter, madame, et je compte tenir cette promesse aussi longtemps que je serai en vie. ''

La femme de chambre s'éloigna en direction de la porte, une paquet de linge entre les mains. Lady Grantham se radoucit devant tant de dévotion.

'' Vous savez, Sarah, que je ne peux me passer de vous, mais j'ai suffisamment confiance en vous pour vous laisser partir un mois aux quatre coins du monde en étant sûre que vous me reviendrez entière! ''

La femme de chambre se glissa par la porte en ajoutant

'' Vraiment? Merci, madame Cora! ''

Sarah marchait gaiement dans le couloir, toute en joie de voir que la comtesse lui faisait pleinement confiance. Toutefois, elle était bien décidée à ne plus jamais la laisser seule.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Les derniers mots lancés par Sarah avaient traversé la pièce et heurté Lady Grantham de plein fouet.

_Vraiment? Merci, madame Cora!_

La comtesse regretta immédiatement de lui avoir fait part de la volonté de Susan. Elle aurait simplement dû lui adresser une lettre de refus polie et ferme. Le simple fait d'avoir évoqué la possibilité d'un voyage en Inde avait rendue O'Brien tout joyeuse.

_Vraiment?_

La comtesse se rappela comment sa femme de chambre l'avait laissée seule en ce triste matin d'hiver. Elle espérait tout de même que Sarah ne lui tournerai pas le dos une deuxième fois. Après tout, elle avait promis.

_Vraiment ?_

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Lady Grantham venait de terminer sa pile de courrier lorsque l'horloge sonna midi. Elle jeta un œil à la pile de réponses inachevées qui attendaient sagement à côté des enveloppes, et soupira. D'un pas traînant, elle se rendit dans la salle à manger et prit place entre Edith et Tom. La jeune femme était d'excellente humeur.

'' Eh bien, ma chérie, tu as l'air vraiment contente. Y aurait-il une bonne nouvelle dont on ne m'aurait pas informée?

\- Oh, maman! Je crois enfin avoir trouvé une femme de chambre, puisque Mary a pris Anna à son service personnel. Cependant, je crains qu'il n'y ai un problème…

\- Quel est-il, Edith?

-En fait, en parcourant les annonces, j'ai arrêté mon choix sur deux femmes et je n'arrive par à me décider.

\- Je vois… Pourquoi ne pas leur proposer une période d'essai? Cela devrai te permettre de prendre une décision.

\- Vous avez raison maman! Pourquoi ne pas commencer demain, cela ne devrai pas leur poser de problème.''

Lady Grantham sourit devant l'impatience de sa fille. Elle avait rencontré un grand nombre de femmes de chambre qui avaient voulu travailler pour elle, mais seule O'Brien l'avait totalement séduite. Ses traits, rudes et fins à la fois, s'harmonisaient avec son tempérament autoritaire et calme. La femme de chambre idéale. Le cœur se Cora se serra de nouveau.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Après avoir passé la journée à courir partout, O'Brien se laissa tomber devant une tasse de thé noir, un livre entre les mains. Elle jeta un regard à la pendule. Elle indiquait 17h, et Lady Grantham n'aurait pas besoin de son aide avant 19h. La femme de chambre hésita. Avait envie de voir Cora. Non, elle avait _besoin_ de la voir, de l'embrasser avec tendresse pour la remercier de la gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard. Résolue, Sarah vida son thé d'une traite et monta à l'étage. Elle toqua à la porte.

'' Entrez''

Le ton de la comtesse était anormalement sec. O'Brien entra et s'approcha de Lady Grantham.

'' Y aurait-il quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour vous aider, madame? ''

Cora posa sur elle des yeux vitreux et répondit sans grand enthousiasme.

'' Non, je ne crois pas, merci O'Brien. ''

Sarah se pencha vers elle.

''Oh, madame Cora, vous avez l'air bien triste. ''

La comtesse feignit un sourire manquant cruellement d'authenticité.

'' Non, je vais bien, merci. ''

Sarah se pencha davantage vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais Lady Grantham se déroba.

'' Je crois que vous feriez mieux de retourner en bas. Je crois que Mrs Hugues vous cherchait. Deux jeunes filles viennent demain pour une période d'essai et je pense qu'elle doit avoir besoin de votre aide. ''

O'Brien se redressa d'un coup.

'' Bien. ''

Cora vit l'océan de ses yeux s'assombrir et se transformer en orage menaçant. Elle regretta d'avoir parlé si durement à sa femme de chambre. Celle-ci pivota et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Cora aurait voulu se lever, courir vers elle et se jeter dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était désolée. Elle aurait voulu sentir le contact de la langue de Sarah contre ses lèvres et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. En quittant la pièce, O'Brien avait répandu une vague de froid qui fit frissonner Lady Grantham.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, elle sonna sa femme de chambre. La comtesse observa que Sarah avait mis plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire pour parvenir à sa chambre. Cora essaya de se montrer attentionnée et joyeuse, mais O'Brien semblait ignorer ses efforts. Le même manège se produisit quand Sarah déshabilla la comtesse, et lorsqu'elle embrassa sa femme de chambre, Lady Grantham eut l'impression d'avoir posé ses lèvres sur un bloc de glace tant celles de Sarah étaient froides. Les deux femmes ne purent fermer l’œil de la nuit.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

O'Brien était descendue dans l'office dès qu'elle avait entendu Daisy sortir de sa chambre. Elle s'était préparée elle-même une tasse de thé et s'était installée au bout de la grande table. Mrs Patmore fut surprise de trouver la femme de chambre assise seule, le visage creusé par sa nuit sans sommeil et le regard éteint. Elle se planta devant Sarah et s'adressa à elle d'une voix forte.

'' Et bien? Mlle O'Brien? Y aurait-il quelque chose qui ne va pas? ''

La femme de chambre leva les yeux. Mrs Patmore était l'une des seules personnes qu'elle arrivait encore à supporter. Elle souffla lentement sur son thé et déclara d'un ton très calme que tout allait pour le mieux. La cuisinière haussa les épaules et retourna auprès d'Ivy et de Daisy qui préparaient le petit déjeuner.

Peu à peu, l'office se remplit de domestiques, devenant de plus en plus animé. Mr Carson se racla la gorge et tout le monde se mit à table. Personne ne posa de question à O'Brien, qui s'en portait pour le mieux. Ils allaient se mettre au travail lorsque deux jeunes filles apparurent timidement sur le seuil, précédées de Mrs Patmore.

'' Elles attendaient devant devant la porte comme deux petits chats perdus! Avec leur valises au bout des bras, je me suis qu'elles étaient attendues… ''

Mrs Hugues s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles, intimidées par le nombre d'yeux posés sur elles.

'' Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je suis la gouvernante, Mrs Hugues. Nous vous attendions. Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Oh! Excusez-moi, je ne vous ai même pas laissé vous présenter!

\- Je m'appelle Lucy Evans '' Répondit la petite brune d'un ton mal assuré. La deuxième, une grande blonde au nez de travers, se présenta à son tour.

'' Je suis Sally Lenay, et je suis enchantée à l'idée de bientôt travailler ici! ''

Lucy lui jeta un regard mauvais. L'esprit calculateur d' O'Brien en déduisit qu'elles étaient là pour le même poste, femme de ménage ou fille de cuisine probablement, et que, dans quelques jours, l'une d'elles rentrerai chez ses parents, vexée de ne pas avoir été retenue. Secrètement, Sarah espérait que ce serai Sally qui quitterai Downton. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle ressentait une violente antipathie pour cette jeune femme. Elle allait se lever quand Mrs Hugues, l'apercevant soudain, cria presque:

'' O'Brien, j'avais pensé que madame la comtesse vous avait prévenue… ''

Surprise, la femme de chambre répondit d'un ton sec.

'' Et bien, je ne vois pas de quoi elle m'aurait prévenue. ''

La gouvernante reprit la parole d'une voix légèrement embarrassée.

'' Vous êtes exceptionnellement en congé aujourd'hui. ''

Sarah dut se rasseoir pour encaisser le choc. Tout lui apparut soudain comme une évidence.

L'une de ces filles allait prendre sa place...

 


End file.
